


It wasn’t a good first impression

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s my birthday today, so i thought why not write a fanfic.I’m not amazing with my writing skills, so hopefully this will also help me improve!I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 3





	It wasn’t a good first impression

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday today, so i thought why not write a fanfic.
> 
> I’m not amazing with my writing skills, so hopefully this will also help me improve! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The suns golden rays shone through your bedroom window whilst you got dressed. Pulling your skirt to reach your waist, rolling it so it reached mid-thigh, slipping your arms through your basic hoodie, having it lay over your school shirt. 

You grabbed your (F/C) bag and swung it onto your comforted shoulder, leaving your room to the crammed kitchen. Living alone and starting a new school was never going to be an easy task for anyone, but you found it slightly comforting in a way, you took it as a new start. 

A sigh escaped from your lips, soon after shoving a piece of a lime green apple into them. Walking out of the door and checking it was locked at least three times reassured your safety, the cold winter air suddenly hit your cheeks turning them rosey pink in colour.

“Ok!” You wrapped your bare small hands around the strap of your school bag, heading to your destination with a silly grin on your face.

______________________________

Nearing the school you noticed small details, like the tint of brown on some leaves, and the small specs of frost appearing on the pathway. You came to a halt, making the students behind you jump at your sudden action, looking up at your new school, a new beginning. Kurasuno High School.

A sudden pain sent waves of shock to your left arm causing you to shriek. A figure, probably around 6ft, continued walking past you with no apologies. You glared at the back of the boy mentally telling yourself to calm down, taking note of the small features you could see from behind, for... future references...

Short, blonde hair, way too tall for your liking... and headphones?

Soon, the body had disappeared into the depths of the school grounds.

After a few wrong turns and a little guidance you made it to a large door with the name plate ‘STAFF ROOM’ hanging above it. You knocked Once...Twice...And then a Third. Soon receiving an almost inaudible “enter” come from the other side of the door. You pushed the door open and bowed down in a full 90° angle, earning a few chuckles from passing students. “Good Morning, Is Mr Yato in here?” You asked. 

An average height, around 5'8, slim male raised his hand from the corner of the room, you made your way over to his desk and was about to introduce yourself to him before getting interrupted by the very same person ” oh.. you must be the new student in my home room class” You nodded reassuringly at his claim, ,,ah, he doesn’t seem very bright at all..’’you thought. “Yes sir, L/N Y/N” you added.

He talked you through the ‘Kinda important rules‘ as he stated. Soon interrupted by the bell, teachers started to to leave the room along with Mr Yato who only shook his head to tell you to follow him , notifying you that it was time for your new start.

_______________________________

The sound of chairs scraped the floor as the teacher entered the classroom with the labeled ‘1-4’, telling you to stand outside before he called you. “You may sit.” In unison the students sat in their assigned places.

“So..Uh” He yawned “ We have a new student joining us today.. You may come in now..And.. introduce yourself i guess..” 

You took in a deep breath and walked inside the classroom, . Standing next to Mr Yato, you once again bowed in your signature 90° angle, and once again earning some slightly concerned looks and a few chuckles. “Hello! My name is L/N Y/N, it’s a pleasure to meet you all! I hope that we all get along.” 

Your teacher pointed to an empty seat at the very back corner of the classroom by the window. ,,Success!’’

Taking in your surroundings, you sat down at your new seat and placed your bag next to the table after getting out your particularly cute stationary. Looking up, you suddenly froze.  
You couldn’t see. A tall boy blocked your view of the front of the class “Um..Excuse me? “ you whispered tapping the back of the boys shoulders, earning you a few looks from people surrounding you which you had ignored.

No answer.

_______________________________

Surprisingly, time flew by. As soon as the bell ending the lesson had gone off, a long awaited sigh escaped most students lips. Out of courage, you quickly stood up and walked to the seat in-front of you.

“Excuse me, Mr” You said.

“Hm. I’m not interested, goodbye” The boy exclaimed as he stood up, towering above you and walking over to a slightly smaller green haired boy which had called out to the other “Tsukki! Are you coming to practice later? “ They both walked out of the class, but you had to ask the question to the boy by the name of ‘Tsukki’. So of course, you followed him.

A few minutes later after mumbling ‘Hey’ and ‘excuse me?’ repeatedly. The green haired male said “ Can i help you L/N-san ?”

,,Finally.. at least i got one of their attention’’ 

“Hello...uhhh..?” He grinned at you and answered “ Yamaguchi.” 

“Ah yes.. I was wondering if blondie and I could swap seats ya see because.. i can’t really see..!” You announced to him, giggling out of pure nervousness (earning a pink hue to appear on Yamaguchi’s face) , hoping the other would understand and simply agree to swap seats, it wasn’t a hard task.

“Tsk.. I like my seat. I ain’t movin’ kid” He smirked “grow a...lot...more inches and maybe you’ll be able too see one day” You irked at his comment, your height had always been a some what sensitive topic to you. The two boys walked away, earning a gaze full of apology from yamaguchi.

“huh.”

____________________________________

The final bell of the day rang, but your teacher kept you behind to talk about clubs. He recommended some but none came to any particular interest to you, so you decided to walk around the school before leaving. It wasn’t as if you had anyone to get home to.

You walked outside of the school building and started to wander around to who knows where.

Ding

You pulled your phone out of your pocket, looking at the notification.

1 new message 

From: Yuu-Chan✨

Y/N-chan, Lets hang out on Friday!! (´ｖ｀)

You smiled at the comment. Your Cousin, Nishinoya Yuu and you were best friends and he would always brighten your day. You started to type out a reply

To: Yuu-Chan✨

I’d love too Yuu-chan,  
i’ll check my schedule  
once i get home(≖ᴗ≖✿)

You put your phone away, as you notice that you have arrived at a new building, you tilted your head as you heard squeaks and bangs coming from the room. You rushed in the building, noticing the familiar sound of a volleyball hitting the ground.

A boy almost as small as you with orange hair, reminding you of a tangerine, jumped up into the air about to spike the ball set to him. Out of instinct, you rushed to the court and before the ball landed, you received it with perfect accuracy. 

This earned you some weird stares from the people in the building until you suddenly fell face first into the floor from a weight crashing into your back.

______________________________

You weren’t sure how long you were out or what even happened but as you opened your eyes once again with a squint a familiar face came into view.

“Y/N-CHAN!!” a boy with brown spiked hair with a blonde streak that oddly looks like a thunderbolt was close to your face. 

“Y-Yuu-chan.. what are you doing here.?” You responded with very little shock.

“I should be asking you the same thing Y/n-chan..” he pat your head and ruffled up your hair, much to your annoyance “ we can talk about that later though! I’m sorry i hurt you Y/n-chan! i didn’t mean to..”

You hugged your cousin fondly. A sudden realization rushed over you. You let go of Nishinoya, him not letting go of you, as you bowed down to the group of boys watching you with confused gazes. “I’m sorry for bothering your practice !”

“Nishinoya! Who’s this ?! You never told me you knew such a cutie!!” a bald headed guy started to approach you both, much to the dislike of a brown haired male “Tanaka! All of you get back to practice !”

“Yes captain!” They all announced in unison , other than a familiar blonde and a not so familiar black haired boy.

_____________________________

Nishinoya introduced you to everyone, and checked up on you during his practice to make sure you hadn’t gotten hurt.

You watched the boys practice after Daichi forcing you to stay before you felt better from the accident.

“Yuu” you turned your head to the boy next to you. “Y/n” he replied.

“I miss it, i wanna play with you and all of them Yuu-chan” you pointed at the team of volleyball players “It still looks so much fun !”

“Y/n, why don’t you become manager then. You could always play with us then” He sent a sweet smile your way, not noticing the pair of eyes from a certain blonde that kept glancing your way during the entirety of your stay at the gym.

“Hmm, I’ll think about that Yuu-chan” You look at the net in-front of you with eager eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll update soon hopefully if people enjoy this so far!


End file.
